Bunny Black 2/System
Basic Gameplay Base menu Castle '- Equip/Home/Prison/Improvement '''Bar '- Equip/Shop/Recruit/Squad/Status/Requests 'Gate '- Gates to different areas. 'Equip '- allows you to equip up to 5 accessories that will affect all your party. 'Home '- recovers all HP and Energy, sometimes events or H-events are available. Need to go to dungeon and come back before new events can be seen. 'Prison '- recovers all HP and Energy, sometimes events or H-events are available. Occasionally can gain Control Points. Need to go to dungeon and come back before new events can be seen. 'Improvement '- castle can be upgraded by donating money to Gyungyuska Company. Each level provides additional Control Point and sometimes unlocks new demons available for recruiting and new items available for buying. 'Shop '- can be used to buy or sell items. Some items can't be equipped but it is not a good idea to sell them early, as new option Requests will become available later where those items can be delivered to get more money and good items. More items become available for buying after donating money for castle upgrades. 'Recruit '- allows recruitment of new demons and recovery of dead ones. Sometimes demons can be recruited with higher than normal stats - those stats will be displayed in blue. New demons become available after raising Castle levels or completing some other requirement, like winning optional battles or progressing in story. Recovery of dead demons is very costly, because price scales with demon level, so free recovery in Special Gyungyuska (in camp menu) is recommended instead. 'Squad '- setup your squad. Amount of units that can be put into it is limited by Darks' Control Points (CP). Squad consists of forward and back rows each having up to three units. Units in back row take only half of any damage, so it is better to put units with low defense there. Up to five more units can be put as support. They will automatically be deployed if some of your units die during the battle. Some special skills will work when unit is in support area (Mapping, Extra experience, etc.). 'Status '- shows status of all your units, can be used to gain new skills or increasing unit's stats. 'Requests '- some items that drop from enemies can be delivered to Gyungyuska company and exchanged into a lot of money or rare accessories that can be equipped. Each request can be completed only once. More requests become available with story progress. Camp menu Clicking right mouse button while in dungeon will bring up Camp Menu. Four options are available in it: Special Gyungyuska, Skills, Equip, Squad. '''Special Gyungyuska - it is possible to gain some advantages like avoid traps, avoid random encounters, gain extra 10 Atk for one battle, resurrect dead units by spending Special Gyungyuska Points (SGP). SGP recharges each time you enter dungeon up to a maximum of Darks' CP. Skills '- recovery skills can be used. It is possible to use skills of all units, even those in your support line. '''Equip '- allows changing Accessories. Up to 5 accessories that affect all your party can be equipped. 'Squad '- allows changing placement of squad members, only those members that are already in squad or in support can be placed. All units must be placed before it will be possible to leave this screen. Battle control Each units in battle gain turn according to its Speed. The faster it is, the bigger the chance it will have action earlier. Numbers to the left shows order of action for current battle turn. Only ally turn numbers are shown, so if some numbers are missing, that means that one of the enemy units will act. Each unit in squad can be controlled according to its Control type: '''Green double circle = Full Control (Can choose type of action or skills and target all, row, column or single enemy to attack) Blue circle = Semi Control (Can choose type of action or skills and target all or row to attack) Yellow triangle = Some Control (Can choose type of action - Auto/Attack/Defend/Support/Change/Retreat) Red X = Minimal Control (Can choose type of action - Auto/Change/Retreat) There are extra buttons for setting squad command faster. Right of the unit list are buttons to assign target for all units at once - Auto/First row/Middle row/Back row. In the bottom there are three red buttons to save current actions assignment (preferred targets are not saved), three blue buttons to load saved actions assignment, green button to set all actions assignments to auto and red button to set all actions assignment to Flee. General Tips * Save often. It is encouraged to save your progress before you enter a dungeon in a separate slot. * Command points (CP) might determine success/failure in dungeon exploration. Whenever money is of no issue, you should consider spending some to upgrade the castle for CP+. For a more detailed list of benefits gained from castle improvements, please refer to Castle page. ** It will also unlock better monster units to recruit, which would improve your overall strength and make your party selections more versatile. * Just like with the original Bunny Black, always include at least 2 serviceable healers in party; one in the main party, the other in the reserves. Category:Bunny Black 2